Dirty Dance
by Arika Irouta
Summary: Arika is transformed into a boy and is horny. After a friend rejected dancing with him he went to the bar and met two twins who took her offered help. They took 'Akira' into a room with a raven with a red sweater and a blond. They want him to prove to the raven that boys can dirty dance. (This is a side story to a story that I have not yet published.)


"Get closer." I said as I pulled the raven closer to me.

"A-Arika...I'm not into this kind of thing..." The other protested as he gently tried to push me away.

"But I need this." I rolled my hips onto his. He looked away trying to hide the obviously blush on his face. "Besides~" I whispered hotly into his ear. "It'll feel good~" I licked the inside of his ear making him cringe.

"Arika, your in your male form..." Cloudiro clenched his teeth as I licked my way down his neck.

"This makes it even hotter." I moaned when I rolled him hips and rubbed my half hard-on. "My name is Akira by the way~ah." Cloudiro awkwardly shuffled away from me. I pouted from the lose of friction.

"I'm sorry Ari-Akira. But your horny and this is not you." He gave me a sad smile and ruffles my shorten hair. "Maybe you can find someone else." He tried to smile comfortably but I know he didn't like the idea. "I'm going home alright. I'm sleepy and tomorrow morning I need to investigate which world we're in.

I sighed but nodded, understanding. He smiled sincerely this time and ruffled my hair again. "Fine."

"Take care. I'll meet you at home." With that he left. I sighed once again and walk to the bar.

I look around to find someone who looks interesting. No luck. I was about to leave but someone stood in my way.

"Hey there, honey." I looked up from my seat and saw a raven with gold eyes and a weird circle design under his right eye. Next to him was a albino with red eyes and the same design under his eye but instead was a red color. It's pretty obvious they are twins.

"Uh hi? May I help you?" I politely ask. The albino stayed quiet while the raven chuckled.

"No need to be formal and polite." He reached out and felt my hair dangling from the sides of my face. "But you may help me." He pulled me towards the two and dragged me to a room.

Inside the room was another raven with a red sweater on the center of a bed. Next to him was a Blondie with cat-like eyes.

"Err- what?" I dumbly ask as I tilt my head to the raven that brought me here. The albino pushed me towards the bed and sat me down on corner.

"You see, we need help convincing Shintaro that boys can dance dirty, not just us." The albino's twin pointed to the red sweater raven who I guess is named Shintaro. Shintaro sighed and scratched his neck.

"Why did you choose me?" I asked the golden-eyed as I studied Shintaro. He had dark lines from sleeping late under his eyes adding to his dull black eyes. His entire body and expressions looked tired and weak. Now that I look at him directly, he's just skin and boned. No fat what-so-ever.

"You seemed very suitable." The golden-eyed grinned maniacally at me and walked away to lock the door. Shit… "I saw you try to dance with that guy on the dance floor. You dance really well, to bad that guy didn't feel too into it."

"Why are you locking the door?" I nervously asked. The blonde next to Shintaro chuckled and hyped up my panic. I immediately tried to get away from them but the Albino held me down.

"Kuroha, I said not to bring someone in here randomly." Shintaro sighed out. His voice was husky and a bit scratchy, probably from the lack of use. He must be one of those NEETS that spend their lives in their rooms in front of the computer. I have to dance for this guy?

"But he agreed to help us." Kuroha, the albino's twin, whined. Shintaro stood up from the bed and grabbed my arm awkwardly. Before I could look at him he pulled me towards Kuroha.

"Take him back, there might be a friend out there looking for him." I mentally sighed. I wish there was somebody out there looking for me. Cloudiro left and it was only us two who came here.

"But he agreed to dance, right." Kuroha gave me a piercing look. I gulped down my saliva and nodded quickly. Shintaro sighed and let go of me.

"Fine…." He turned around and sat down on the bed again only to be pushed back up by the blonde.

"Your the one who will be the stage Shintaro-kun." A thin cocky voice said to Shintaro. Shintaro turned to the blonde and tilted his head rather cutely. "We brought a dancer for you remember." A sly grin spread on the blondie's face. Shintaro's eyes grew wide. He looked back at me, then at Kuroha then back at me.

"Just for you Shin." Kuroha half-giggled-half-chuckled. "This is what we planned remember."

Shintaro sighed again and face palmed. The others waited for Shintaro to do something. It was a while until Shintaro suddenly breathed in deeply. The sudden action made me jump and hit Kuroha's chin with my head.

I didn't have time to apologize to him. The blonde stood up and pulled my back against his chest.

"Let's start with showing Shintaro how dancing works." he snickered and wrapped his arms around my waist and wiggled his hands into my sweater's pockets.

Loud music entered my ears and the blonde started to move against me. I shivered when I felt his body move against me. To be honest, I actually never danced with anyone else except my best friend, Yobashi. So feeling someone's body against mine is a bit weird and very unusual.

I started slow, trying to get accustomed to the dance then started pressing my ass against the blonde. I mentally laugh. I'm dancing with a random stranger that I just met a few minutes ago.

"Turn." The blonde demanded and I complied. I turned and the other immediately pressed his body on mine and attached his lips to my earlobe. I quietly moaned at the sensation of the warm breath and slick tongue. I rolled my hips on his and felt his slim waist with my hands. I grabbed his brown and white sweater and started peeling it off his shoulders. The blonde did the same to me, he unzipped my sweater and took it off with one swing.

"Heh, your pretty short." I thought out loud. The blonde groaned and I knew I hit a soft part. He wrapped his right hand around my throat and tightened his grip. I moaned at the threat even though I barley had enough air to breathe in. I like it rough, it really turns me on. I stare at the blonde and give him a sly smile. I let my hand travel down his sides and groped his thighs.

"You like it rough, huh?" The blonde whispered hotly in my ear.

"Fuck yeah." I whispered back. I lick his neck which caused him to tense in surprise. I'm not as fragile as I look. I pushed him to a wall and began raising his shirt and feeling around. All the same time I moved my hips to the beat of the music.

"Wanna take control? Fat chance." He pushed away from the wall and hugged me close to him. I was confused by the hug until I felt his hands grab my butt and brought me closer to him. I gasp when I felt his semi hard-on against mine. I chuckled and continued to roll my hips against his to the beat to get more satisfying friction.

"Alriiiight!" Kuroha's voice cut in our moment. "This is to show Shintaro." He pulled me away from the blonde and to Shintaro who was nervous about this. "The real show starts here."

I look at Shintaro and gave him a sly grin. Oh, I can do so many things to this guy.

"Ready?" I press our bodies together and he gulps.

"Yeah…"

Hey guys! This will probably have two chapters. :P It was gunna be a one-shot but I don't feel like writing more at the moment so i'll write the rest on another chapter.

I hope you enjoyed!

~Arika


End file.
